


The Space Between Is Just a Dream

by LeCirqueDesReves



Category: NU'EST
Genre: I haven't written for this fandom in forever, Last time was on AFF, M/M, Possible smut, fluffy fluff, possible angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 00:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeCirqueDesReves/pseuds/LeCirqueDesReves
Summary: Short drabbles of Jonghyun and Minhyun exploring the different types of kisses.Title from Amy Lee's recent songSpeak To Me





	The Space Between Is Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Most of these will be suitable for any age as I don't consider kissing to be 'sexual', however, the scenes afterwords could become sexual and if they do there will be a warning, so please if you're a minor do not read those chapters.

It was the near the end of Spring, the humid temperature of the trying summer air flooded the bedroom as Jonghyun grumbled and pushed off the sheets, adjusting his night clothes that had become tangled through the night as he gets up. Large tshirt still hanging off his shoulder as he grabs his phone and wanders sleepily down the hall, blankly realizing Minki was no longer in his bed as well, but ignored it with the knowledge Minhyun would have checked ahead and planned for a humid morning. Pushing the door open, he's unsurprised to find it cool, the fan oscillating as to not make it too cold in one spot. Jonghyun smiles widely, setting his phone, alarm now off, on the desk by the door before he crawls into bed with Minhyun. Minhyun looking over half asleep before he smiles and leans over.

"Mornin'." Jonghyun smiles sleepily as he feels Minhyun press his lips to the corner of his mouth. Partially missing before leaning back, eyes shut to sleep some more, Jonghyun shakes his head fondly at the taller boy and leans over him to give a proper kiss. Still relishing at the fact he's finally able to freely kiss his Minhyun. Minhyun sliding his hand across the nape of his neck to pull him closer; their lips melding together perfectly in the chaste kiss. Breaking apart Jonghyun snuggles up against the other, burying his face against his neck as he inhales, Minhyun pressing a kiss to his temple.

"What time is it anyway?" Jonghyun grumbles a response against his skin. 

"5:10 when I looked." Minhyun nods mumbling about how they have a few more hours, both falling asleep quickly within the cool air. Their legs eventually tangling together as they sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You can message me either [here](http://twitter.com/knkfeya) on twitter, or [buy me a coffee?](https://ko-fi.com/knkfeya)


End file.
